FaithShipping Moments
by Yusei Fudo 44
Summary: A collection of FaithShipping one-shots involving Yusei and Akiza, both CANON and AU.
1. Marked

**FaithShipping Moments**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not in any shape or form own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or any of the other characters or references related to the franchise. All rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's belong to Kazuki Takahashi, 4K Media Inc., or to those who created it.

 **Author's Note:** This story is for a random collection of FaithShipping one-shots, both CANON and AU, rated T for Teen.

* * *

 **Marked**

* * *

The characters' ages are as follows:

Yusei: 23

Akiza: 21

 **0.0.0**

"I'm going to try something." Akiza declared as she approached Yusei from behind as he kneeled in front of the crescent-shaped, red and white Duel Runner, tool in hand. He wrenched the stubborn bolt tighter, causing it to emit a loud squeak as he peered over his shoulder at her warily.

With his forearm, he wiped a bead of sweat from his brow. He twisted his lean frame to the left as he set the cumbersome device next to his D-Wheel. He held a dingy rag balled up within his fist as he turned away from his Runner to face the psychic Duelist, standing next to him. The tensing of the young woman's jaw clearly betrayed her deep frustrations towards the raven-haired Signer.

The mechanic's sapphire eyes absently trailed towards his left hand as he meticulously wiped the grimy filth off each of his fingers. He quirked a dark brow questioningly as he looked up at her. "By try, you mean, try what Akiza?"

"This." Akiza stepped forward, pulling him close as her slender arms encircled his neck. She lowered her thick, black lashes as she slowly leaned in to kiss him… She twirled a lock of raven-colored hair around her finger as she tilted her head… Her hazel eyes instantly popped open as Yusei asked a totally random, stupid question. "You mean, _this_ is as in this—" Amusement sparkled in his azure eyes and his grin widened at the peeved expression plastered on Akiza's face. "Yusei," Her lips twitched as she quirked a brow at him irritably. "Just shut up and kiss me already."

"Okay," His lips fell into a crooked smile as he lazily lifted his shoulders in a half shrug. "But you do know that it's gonna cost you, right?"

"Cost me what?" The petite, redhead's eyes flickered angrily as she resisted the urge to grab him by the collar of his black T-Shirt. Yusei clenched the rag within his left hand. "This," He moved his other hand up to cup her cheek as he pressed a gentle, closed-mouth kiss to her lips. He gently ran his thumb along the curve of her cheek, deliberately leaving a dark smudge mark along the curve of her cheekbone as he pulled back from the embrace.

She cast her eyes downward as her fingertips caressed the smooth, silken curve of her cheek confusedly. Her hazel colored eyes widened in surprise as she raised her left hand, in front of her face. A low growl escaped her lips as she splayed her fingers out as she stared at the dark, greasy smudge marks left on her pale fingertips.

" _Yusei_ …" An amused chuckle escaped Yusei's lips as he wiped his hands off on the rag. He looked up at her slowly, through his dark eyelashes. He smirked then tossed the rag towards his Runner as he replied, "You know, that's actually a cute look for you Akiza."

Her hazel eyes flashed with golden fire as she whirled away from Yusei angrily. Akiza tipped her chin up defiantly as she laced both of her arms across her chest, her back turned towards the sapphire-eyed Duelist.

Without warning, his strong arms encircled her waist as he pulled her close. Akiza's face turned red with anger as she flicked face away from him then spat vehemently, "You are _so_ —" Yusei cradled her chin within his hands, as he gently turned her face towards his. She puffed her cheeks out as she struggled within his firm grasp as she growled, "You are _soo_ going to… err—" His hands moved down and rested loosely atop of her curvy hips as he leaned forward, then gently bumped his forehead against hers. He bent down then kissed the tip of her nose. Akiza's face reddened as she attempted to admonish him yet again, "Yusei Fudo! You are _sooo_ going to pay for thi—" Instead, she fell silent as his lips met hers. Her knees went weak as he pulled her close as she melded into the kiss.

Breathlessly, she pulled away from Yusei, her arms still looped around his neck. "Yusei Fudo," Her hazel eyes flickered impishly as she studied his stunning, electric-blue eyes and she purred with a hint of malice, "For your sake, I hope that you didn't leave any _grease_ marks on my outfit."

"And if I did, so what?" He smirked as he trailed kisses across her cheek, along her jaw to the point of her chin, then back to her mouth, causing the redhead to blush. He paused for a moment as he brushed kisses along the tender skin of her throat to her collar. His voice was smooth and velvet-edged as his cobalt blue eyes met hers, "That just proves that you're mine." Akiza fisted a gloved hand within his black, sleeveless shirt as she yanked him forward by the collar of his T-shirt. "Mark my words, Yusei Fudo — I _will_ get back at you."

Yusei merely smirked, his lips brushing against hers as he murmured, "I wouldn't have it any other way Akiza." Reclaiming her lips, he crushed her to him.

 **The End**


	2. Denial

**FaithShipping Moments**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not in any shape or form own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or any of the other characters or references related to the franchise. All rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's belong to Kazuki Takahashi, 4K Media Inc., or to those who created it.

 **Author's Note:** This story is for a random collection of FaithShipping one-shots, both CANON and AU, rated T for Teen.

* * *

 **Denial**

* * *

The characters' ages are as follows:

Yusei: 23

Akiza: 21

Jack: 24

 **0.0.0**

 **Yusei's POV**

My fingers lightly skimmed over the keys of the computer as I tried to reconfigure the design for the Planetary Gear Concept. I shifted slightly in my seat as I tried to maintain my focus on the neon green, outline image, of four small-toothed cylinders as they rotated around the much larger central gear. _However, I found it difficult to concentrate on the schematics due to the towering 6ft hundredth something figure of my_ _ **doting**_ _, 'elder brother' as he sat perched on the corner of the wooden desk…_

I momentarily glanced away from the image on the computer screen as it rotated to a side view of the Planetary Particle Design as I glared at him from the corner of my eye. _And of course he had to be sipping his_ _ **damn**_ _ **coffee**_ _while sitting **next** to my computer._ _It's too bad that he didn't get a splinter in his ass…_

My eyes trailed back towards the computer screen as I right-clicked on the mouse then asked sarcastically, "Aren't you supposed to extend your pinky finger while drinking your tea?"

Jack didn't seem the slightest bit perturbed by my comment as he crossed one knee atop the other. Jack blew at a curly wisp of steam as it rose from his coffee cup as he replied calmly, "It's not _tea_ , its coffee." _Wow. What a shocker._ I rolled my eyes as I glanced back towards the neon glow of the computer screen. "You know, there's a table over there where you can sit and enjoy your _coffee_."

"Oh, I'm already well aware of that." Jack lips curled into a smirk. "I wouldn't dream of passing up an opportunity of spending some quality time with my 'little brother.'"

 _Jack considers_ _ **this**_ _quality time?_ _ **Bullshit**_ _._

"Fine, just don't spill it." I replied coldly as I right-clicked on the mouse.

"What? Are you afraid that I'll wreck your precious computer?" Jack sipped his coffee. He snorted then waved his left hand around as he added airily, "Oh, please. If that happened then you'd _never_ get done with the new engine design for the WRGP."

"Of course, you might not get done in time anyways," Jack sipped his coffee, amusement flickering in the depths of his amethyst colored eyes from above the rim of the porcelain white mug as he drawled, "Your little _homework_ sessions with Akiza do tend to get in the way."

"What?!" I instantly looked up from the computer screen as I replied edgily, "It's not _like_ that."

The tall, spiky-haired blonde watched me, from over the rim of his mug as he asked, "So, you're saying that nothing is going on between you and Akiza?"

"Nope." I replied indifferently.

 _Seriously, why did Jack have sit there like a dark foreboding shadow looming over my head?_

Jack arched a brow at me as he asked, "Nothing at all?"

"Nope." I repeated as I stared at the neon green image on the computer screen. _Please, for the love of Ra — **just**_ _ **go away**_ _._

Jack lolled leisurely on the corner of the desk. He sipped his coffee as he eyed me up and down then asked, "You mean to tell me that you haven't thought of Akiza in the least bit of a romantic way?"

"Nope." I repeated stoically as I right-clicked on the keyboard, causing the diagram of the Planetary Particle to rotate around to the other side. _Welp… that was a lie…_ _ **ANENORMOUSONEATTHAT**_ _._

 _ **Guh**_ _. Keep calm, Fudo. Resist the urge to keep yourself from strangling_ _ **Jack**_ _ **Atlas**_... I damn near held the mouse in a death grip as I scowled at the computer screen. "Akiza is _just_ a _friend_." My voiced dropped to an icy undertone as I asked, "Is there _anything_ _else_ that you want to ask?"

"Mhm, no." A smug smile was plastered across Jack's face as he propped himself forward then stood. "This little chat of ours has been most enlightening." The blonde replied as he leisurely ambled away.

Jack turned then looked over his shoulder at me. His lips curled upward into a devilish smirk. "And Yusei, the next time you sit there and lie your ass off to your 'elder brother' — you might want to wipe that red lipstick off your damn collar." With a flourish, the tall lean male cast off his trench-coat then strode out of the room.

My back tensed as I sat in the wooden chair in front of the computer. _Wait? What?!_

My eyes trailed towards the neckline of my dark blue, signature jacket. Sure enough, there was a bright red lipstick mark left on the inside of my collar…

 _Well, shit…_

 **The End**


	3. Can You Waltz?

**FaithShipping Moments**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not in any shape or form own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or any of the other characters or references related to the franchise. All rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's belong to Kazuki Takahashi, 4K Media Inc., or to those who created it.

 **Author's Note:** This story is for a random collection of FaithShipping one-shots, both CANON and AU, rated T for Teen.

* * *

 **Can You Waltz?**

* * *

The characters' ages are as follows:

Yusei: 23

Akiza: 21

 **0.0.0**

Akiza knocked on his bedroom door timidly, "Yusei?"

"Hmm …Akiza?" Yusei looked up from the sketch he was working on.

She wrapped her arms around herself, covering the dark stripes that crisscrossed her bust. The light pink, long-sleeved shirt accented her figure perfectly. "About Jack and Carly's wedding,"

He sat in the wooden chair facing his desk. "…Yeah?"

"As maid of honor and best man, are we expected to waltz?" _Wow, way to go Akiza… You sound just like a_ _ **love-struck**_ _teenager._ She instantly glanced towards the tips of her magenta colored heels then added in one swift breath, "With the rest of the bridal party of course…"

"I suppose so…" Yusei jotted a note down on the light green graph paper. "It is tradition after all."

Akiza rubbed the creamy expanse of her neck. Her hands slid down then folded meekly behind her back, her five golden bangles slid down her wrist, making a soft jingling sound as she rocked back-and-forth on her polished dress shoes.

Her cheeks flushed as she noted the long-sleeved, black turtleneck he was wearing. Her eyes traveled down the grey skinny jeans that hugged his slim figure. _Huh. Yusei's never really cared too much about his appearance before…_ A black leather jacket was slung loosely over the back of his chair. _It's kinda nice…_ Her eyes widened as she caught herself staring at the raven-haired Signer seated in front of the wooden desk a bit too long.

As if he'd noticed he peered over his shoulder at her. His cobalt blue eyes unnerved her piercing the distance between them as he asked, "Can you waltz?"

But she could tell from his eyes that he already knew she couldn't dance.

 _Of course, it didn't exactly help that the last time he tried to teach me how to dance, I accidentally stomped on his foot…_

Akiza shifted back-and-forth nervously.

 _It can't be that hard really._ An image fluttered in her mind from 'Sleeping Beauty' as Aurora danced with the prince and her dress changed from hues of light pink then blue. _It actually seemed pretty simple._

 _There's that look again._

 _Just once, I'd **love** to prove you wrong._

He bowed his head then murmured, "I could teach if you like."

 _I think the question is what has he_ _ **not**_ _taught me? Let's see, he's taught me how to rollerblade, he helped me get my license. He taught me how to ride me Runner… minus the crashing of course. He's_ _ **also**_ _my tutor… Not that I need one... This list could keep going on and on forever really…_

 _By Ra, just because I have_ _ **two**_ _left feet doesn't mean that I'm dumb as a post!_

Akiza quirked a brow at him challengingly, "The question is, can you?" _**Holy oops!**_ A shiver ran up her spine as she resisted the sudden urge to clasp her hands over mouth. _I really should have thought that one through first…_ She ground the heel of her shoe into the floor and cursed herself mentally. _Next time,_ _ **think**_ _before you speak!_

Yusei stood up then casually took a few steps towards her. Akiza recollected herself as she stood her ground… or at least tried to. _Why does he have to be so… soo_ _ **perfect**_ _?_ She tucked a stray lock of hair under her headband. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

 _I swear, even in the face of sudden disaster he's_ _ **too**_ _handsome for his own good…_

She looked up into those calm, perfectly composed blue eyes of his. _And yeah, you're just standing there thinking about how_ _ **sexy**_ _he looks…_ She looked away from him, not wishing her eyes to give away her true feelings. _Nice train of thought. You go girl!_

"So, let get me this straight…" Yusei rocked back on his heels and hooked his thumbs into his pockets. His azure eyes lighted with a slight glint of amusement. "I taught you a few basic steps of the mambo and you're asking me if I can _waltz_?" His lips curved into a lopsided grin. "With boasting like that, I expect nothing _less_ than perfection from you Akiza."

Defiance sparkled in her hazel eyes like golden fire. "You're on Fudo Yusei!"

She spun around then marched straight for the door then 'smack'. Cradling her head in her hands she rubbed her sore forehead tentatively. _Oww… door._ A bright red blush painted her cheeks as she whirled around then left.

 _Oh my Ra, that was soo humiliating…_

 _What in the_ _ **bejesus**_ _did I just get myself into!_

 **The End**


	4. Capture the Moment

**FaithShipping Moments**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not in any shape or form own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or any of the other characters or references related to the franchise. All rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's belong to Kazuki Takahashi, 4K Media Inc., or to those who created it.

 **Author's Note:** This story is for a random collection of FaithShipping one-shots, both CANON and AU, rated T for Teen.

* * *

 **Capture the Moment**

* * *

The characters' ages are as follows:

Yusei: 25

Akiza: 23

Jack: 26

Carly: 24 (Since it wasn't really specified.)

Crow: 24

Luna: 18

Leo: 18

Bruno: 24 (Instead of him being an android, he will be human.)

Sherry: 23 (Since it wasn't really specified.)

 **0.0.0**

Akiza buried her flushed face against her husband's chest. She tentatively stole a glance towards their friends at the opposite end of the garage.

"You'll do just fine," He murmured softly before he kissed her forehead, placing a hand on her belly.

Crow smirked, one brow arched mischievously as he watched the two lovebirds from afar. "Yo, yo hurry up! The gang's all here! Are we snap this pic or what?!" He shouted teasingly.

"Quiet down!" Jack hollered as he smacked Crow alongside the head. "Wha _—_? Hey?!" Crow spun around then stomped his foot and shouted, "Aww, shut it!"

Luna shook her head in dismay. She threaded her fingers through her long, teal tresses as she closed her eyes and murmured, "Will those two _ever_ grow up?"

"No." Leo replied bluntly as he watched the troublesome duo, bicker back-and-forth heatedly. "My money's on Jack."

" _Leo_." Luna replied warningly.

"Umm, Jacky?" Carly called out to her husband tentatively in an effort to dissuade him from smacking the spunky Duelist… _again_.

Bruno merely stood off to the side avoiding the collision course.

"I guess some things never change," Akiza glanced their way, her husband's arm coiled loosely around her waist. Yusei nodded as he stared at the all too familiar sight unfolding before them, "Uh-huh."

Yusei grabbed a canvas duffle bag that lay nearby then slung it over one shoulder and asked, "Are you ready?" Akiza nodded then followed him towards the middle of the garage.

"Hey." Yusei gave a friendly nod as he approached Crow then set the bag down.

"Hey, to you too buddy!" Yusei instinctively curled inward as Crow swung at him, expecting the redhead to sock him in the gut. Instead, Crow grinned then bumped fists with Yusei, "Took you two long enough."

Crow eyed the sapphire-eyed Duelist up and down, taking in his long-sleeved, black turtleneck shirt and grey skinny jeans that he was wearing. "What's up with the fancy-schmancy outfits?" He made a thumbing motion towards Akiza, noting the two-tone pink top that she wore, complete with beige pants and black leggings.

"I thought this was a _Team_ _5D's_ reunion." Crow flashed a toothy grin then added, "Shouldn't we be like, wearing our matching _Team_ _5D's_ uniforms or something?"

"Your one to talk," Yusei reached towards the shiny badge pinned to Crow's black leather uniform, the corner of his mouth curved upwards, "Nice job matching up, yourself." Crow swatted his hand away. "Hey man, hands off the merchandise!" He smirked as he crossed his arms across his chest then retorted, "I was on duty! A cop's gotta do what a cop's gotta do."

Yusei wandered towards the back of the garage. He knelt down and unzipped the bag, revealing a shiny, sleek, black camera with a matching tripod. He set the tripod upright towards the back of the room then clamped the camera in place.

He looked up and replied, "Crow, stand over there next to Bruno."

"Hey, I wanted to stand next to Jack!" Crow shouted. Jack whirled around then spat," You most certainly will not! I, Jack Atlas, will be standing next to my wife!" He slid a hand around Carly's waist and pulled her closer, "Not the likes of you!"

Then out of nowhere, Bruno replied, "But if we did that, then we might end up with a picture, with Jack's hands wrapped around Crow's throat." All eyes were on the quiet bluenette standing in the middle of the group.

Bruno simply lifted his shoulders in a half-shrug.

Crow glared at the bluenette then snapped, "Gee, _thanks ~_ Mr. Obvious."

Leo snickered then shouted, "That would be hilarious!" Luna sighed as she rubbed her temples wearily, " _Leo_." Leo glanced towards his twin sister who was standing next to him. "What? It's true."

"Guess I'm stuck in the single crowd," Crow cut through the group then took his place next to Bruno. "Actually, I'm kinda dating Sherry…" Bruno replied quietly.

Crow glanced at him skeptically from the corner of his eye, "How did _that_ happen?!"

"Probably happened sometime after pretty boy, there got married," Jack tipped his head in a nod as he watched Yusei set the camera up.

Crow's silvery-eyes widened as he looked around in disbelief. "Am I like the _only_ one of us who's still single?"

A flush crawled up Luna's neck as she instantly glanced away, her hands smoothing down the folds of her long, pink dress. "I wouldn't doubt it." Jack replied snidely. "You'll likely be single for the rest of your life at this rate."

Akiza glanced at her friends. Her hands were loosely clasped in front of her, held parallel to her waist. She breathed in deeply as she replied, "Okay, calm down everybody."

Crow looked around inquiringly then asked, "Since Bruno has a girlfriend why wasn't she invited?"

"Crow, Jack and Carly are married…" Yusei peered through the camera lens then pressed a button, setting the timer as he mumbled, " _Soo_ , maybe next time…?"

"Gee, I wonder why~." Jack replied snidely as he squared his shoulders and Carly posed next to him.

"I'll just pretend that I didn't hear that…" Only black tufts of spiky raven-colored hair were visible as he fiddled with the camera equipment. Yusei looked up, surveying the group. "Leo and Luna, you guys stand in the front row."

Jack puffed out his chest as he boasted proudly, "Need I remind you all, that _we_ got married first?" Crow shot him a menacing glare. "Yeah, yeah, _we know_."

Akiza gave them both a warning look as she glanced over shoulder at Crow, who stood to her left, then Jack who stood towards her right. Leo and Luna stood quietly in the front row.

"Okay, everybody," Yusei set the dial on the camera, "On the count of ten." Once set, he rushed to take his place next to Akiza. Jack elbowed Crow from behind causing him to yelp in surprise. "10… 9… 7…"

"8… 5… 4…" Akiza glanced at her husband nervously. Yusei nodded reassuringly as he held her close then wrapped one arm around her waist. The shutters opened and closed as the red light flickered a couple of times as _Team 5D's_ raced to pose in front of the camera. "3… 2…"

The sound of Akiza's voice cut through on the count of one, "I'm pregnant!" The room lit up with a dazzling flash of white. The camera flashed, the moment captured.

 **0.0.0**

" _Aww, how sweet!"_

"… _Bugger."_

" _What the…?!"_

" _Aww."_

" _Ewww!"_

"…"

 **0.0.0**

 _ **Later that night…**_

There, on the TV stand, was a glossy portrait of _Team 5D's_ in a silvery-colored picture frame.

Yusei looped an arm around Akiza's waist as they gazed at the portrait, centered on the ivory colored TV stand. A soft smile graced Akiza's lips as she hummed humoredly.

Jack and Carly's reactions were priceless. In the photograph, Carly fawned over the newly expectant couple in adoration, clinging tightly to Jack's arm (in what appeared to be a death grip). Jack looked as if he wished he'd never opened his mouth to begin with. He looked as if he wished the ground would cave beneath his feet and swallow him whole.

Crow stood next to Akiza. A mixture of first shock then joy came into his silvery-eyes as he leapt in surprise the moment the photograph was taken.

Bruno stood next to Crow seemingly oblivious to the announcement. He had a distant far-off look in his eyes as he stared straight ahead. Wait… was that _drool_ coming from the corner of his mouth?

Luna stood next her brother as she gazed at the happy couple in awe. Leo wrinkled his nose up as he glanced away from the couple.

Yusei and Akiza stood in the center. They were standing so close that not even a piece of paper may slip between them, their hands linked together. A rosy blush painted her porcelain face as he placed a chaste kiss on her cheek.

Among the sea of people, they were the two who stood out.

The camera flashed, the moment forever captured.

 **The End**


	5. Psycho

**FaithShipping Moments**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not in any shape or form own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or any of the other characters or references related to the franchise. All rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's belong to Kazuki Takahashi, 4K Media Inc., or to those who created it.

 **Author's Note:** This story is for a random collection of FaithShipping one-shots, both CANON and AU, rated T for Teen.

* * *

 **Psycho**

* * *

The characters' ages are as follows:

Yusei: 25

Akiza: 23

Jack: 26

Crow: 24

Leo: 18

 **0.0.0**

 **Yusei's POV**

A pink and a white blur flashed by as I opened the door and Akiza shrieked, "Jack Atlas, you coward! Get back here and fight like a man!"

My eyes narrowed as I set the grocery bag on the nearest counter. " _What_ is going on?" A melodious clink resounded as I slammed a set of keys on the grey, marble countertop next to the paper bag.

"Jack called Akiza fat." Crow mumbled nonchalantly as he leaned forward on the silvery barstool, nearly tipping it over as he and grabbed a handful of popcorn then asked, "Want some?"

My eyes narrowed into a deep slant as I glared at him. "She's _pregnant_."

"Uh-huh." Crow popped a handful of buttery kernels in his mouth. "Jack overheard Akiza saying something about her clothes not fitting right," Crow stuffed another buttery kernel in his mouth then rolled his eyes as he added, "And you know Jack… He just had to open his _big fat mouth_ and chaos ensued then this."

"I was just saying—" I looked up in time to see Jack retreating from my wife. " _Woman_ — you're off your _damn_ rocker!"

Akiza cornered Jack behind the couch then shouted, "I'll show you that I'm off my _damn_ flipping rocker!"

 _Pregnant or not, Akiza was certainly a sight to behold._

 _The fact that she was 4 months pregnant didn't dissuade her in the slightest from hunting Jack down, threating to kick his ass into oblivion…_

 _At 4 months pregnant, Akiza was dressed in a flouncy pink top, and the curve of her pregnant belly was visible through the fabric._

 _She no longer wore her traditional clothes. Instead, she found herself opting more and more, for looser fitting clothing._

 _Akiza recently had her hair cut short again, like when I'd first met her. She'd said something along the lines of 'that it'd be easier for her to manage'. But that's okay; I much preferred this look on her anyways._

 _She no longer wore heels, and instead she opted for flats. Though I was certain that that alone wouldn't deter her from hunting down her prey…_

 _Jack probably more than actually deserved it this time…_

I threaded my gloved hand through my dark, spiky-hair wearily and groaned inwardly. _Still, the fact remained, I went out to buy groceries and I come home to_ _ **this**_ _._

" _Crow_ …" My eyes narrowed as I fixed my gaze on the ginger sitting in front of me, who was clearly enjoying the show. My voice dropped to an icy whisper. "You _know_ that you shouldn't be encouraging this."

"I know, right?" Crow glanced at me unfazed then waved me off. "But come on, this is like — _ten_ _times_ better than Pay-Per-View!"

I cocked a brow at him in disbelief.

Crow laughed as he rocked forward on the barstool then shouted, "Come on Jack! Duel her!"

"Are you _bloody_ _mad_?!" Jack hollered from over his shoulder, evading an angry Akiza as he leaped over the sofa. "She'll split this place in two!"

 _That_ _ **could**_ _literally happen…_ I exhaled deeply as I pinched the bridge of my nose in a rare display of frustration. _**Black Rose Dragon's**_ _wingspan didn't exactly make it an ideal house pet…_

"Ha!" Crow stood up and slapped his gloved hand against the countertop then whooped, "You're just afraid of getting your ass _kicked_ by a woman — a _pregnant_ woman!"

I glared at the rowdy ginger from between my gloved fingertips. The brown, leathery material of my biker gloves shielding one eye. _Nor_ _ **Crow**_ _for that matter…_

Akiza activated her Duel Disk. Her glossy pink lips twisted into a malevolent smile as she slowly pulled a card from her Deck. Jack tensed then back-stepped a hair. His violet-colored eyes narrowed menacingly as he hissed, "You _wouldn't_ dare!" Her amber colored eyes flickered like wildfire and Jack took off like a shot.

"I summon **Rose Tentacles** in Attack Mode!" Akiza shouted as she pointed at her target — the formidable former king, Jack Atlas.

I glanced over my shoulder in time to see a shiny blue portal open as I shielded my eyes from the blinding glow. A spindly, rose-like creature with long leafy limbs, adorned with a red rosebud atop its head, burst into the living room and rooted itself to the floor.

… _Great._

A vine lurched out snaring the blonde by both feet as he tried to make a beeline for the nearest door as Akiza shouted, "Go **Rose** **Retaliation**!"

"Whoa — Aah!" **Rose Tentacles** jerked him back with a loud 'snap', Jack's long arms flailing through the air wildly for all to see, mercifully sparing him from having his perfect, white teeth, from being raked across the equally white carpet before hitting the plush surface, face first.

I covered my face with my gloved hand, nearly facepalming myself. _Hence the term, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned…_

A tangle of bare, thorny vines coiled themselves around both of his ankles as the plantlike creature snarled and snapped at him as it held him high above the ground, suspended in midair.

Oddly enough, Jack wasn't disheveled in the slightest. The only thing that kept him from looking sure-footed and right on the ground, were two long wisps of blonde hair and his signature silver earrings, shaped of the letter A of his last name, dangling upside-down.

"Ha!" Crow laughed harder and clutched at his side. "That's a good look for you Jack!"

Crow peered over his shoulder at me then asked, "Have you ever called her fat?"

"What?" I glanced up, shocked by his audacious question, but I answered truthfully. "No, I would never do that…"

"Smart man," Crow arched a brow as I shuffled side-to-side uncomfortably. A teasing smirk flitted across his face as he drawled, " _Ohh_ , I get it. You think that the baby weight is _sexy_."

I shot him a death glare causing my cheeks to burn a crimson color. A little shiver trickled down Crow's spine as he inched further away from me.

" _Yusei_ …" I glanced towards my 'elder brother'. Jack seemingly defied gravity, his arms laced firmly atop his chest. He had a pissy look of disapproval on his face as he spat vehemently, "Your woman is _psychopath_."

My eyes trailed towards a long metal object propped just below the countertop. _Where in Ra did_ _ **that**_ _come from?!_

Crow's gaze fell on the shiny object as he shifted nervously in his seat. "Uhh, yeah… Leo was playing baseball earlier and he must've left it here by accident…"

"Crow…" My eyes narrowed and my voice was laced an icy threat as I watched Crow squirm. "Hide the baseball bat."

"Oh, yeah… " Crow glanced down towards the metal baseball bat sheepishly, then grabbed it. He crossed one knee over the other, concealing it. "Good idea…"

 **The End**


	6. Morning

**FaithShipping Moments**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not in any shape or form own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or any of the other characters or references related to the franchise. All rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's belong to Kazuki Takahashi, 4K Media Inc., or to those who created it.

 **Author's Note:** This story is for a random collection of FaithShipping one-shots, both CANON and AU, rated T for Teen.

* * *

 **Morning**

* * *

The characters' ages are as follows:

Yusei: 24

Akiza: 22

 **0.0.0**

A ray of golden sunlight streamed in through the bedroom window. Akiza could feel the rise and fall of her husband's gentle, sleepy breaths against the nape of her neck as she lay beside him.

Her eyes were alight and there was a warm glow upon her porcelain cheeks. She trailed butterfly kisses over the curve of his jaw, gently causing him to stir as she whispered, "Morning."

She gasped as she felt his mouth brush the tender nape of her neck, a whisk of exciting warmth. Yusei's strong arms encircled her waist, guiding her closer. His eyes opened sleepily, revealing the beautiful blues of his eyes.

He looked up at her, worshipping her with warm affectionate eyes.

Her hair fell softly around her face and she had an ethereal glow about her. _She had eyes like heaven, and the face of an angel. Her skin was smooth and creamy as silk._

 _She was truly the most stunning woman that I'd ever laid eyes on_.

 _If this isn't heaven on earth, then I don't know what is…_

A soft giggle escaped Akiza's lips as she rested her hands against his firm chest. Raising her hand, she ran her fingers along the curve of his jaw, the skin rough with stubble.

He smoothed her hair back from her face with one of his large hands, letting strands of it sift through his fingers. _Like silk…_ The sweet, sweet scent of vanilla and strawberries still lingered in her hair.

His free hand went to hold her waist and he pulled her closer, nuzzling her neck. He mouthed softly at the skin, listening to her moan softly as his stubble scratched against her.

He pulled her into a hug, gently pushing her head against his chest and buried his nose in her silky hair, inhaling her sweet scent, mixed with his own.

Electric-blue eyes met warm, honey-colored amber. "Morning," he murmured in a husky voice. He brushed a feather light kiss across her lips.

He held her so tight and so sweetly that she buried her face against the crook of his neck. A gentle smile graced her soft rose-petal lips, and her long eyelashes fluttered shut. "Morning," she echoed.

 **The End**


	7. Good Night

**FaithShipping Moments**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not in any shape or form own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or any of the other characters or references related to the franchise. All rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's belong to Kazuki Takahashi, 4K Media Inc., or to those who created it.

 **Author's Note:** This story is for a random collection of FaithShipping one-shots, both CANON and AU, rated T for Teen.

* * *

 **Good Night**

* * *

The characters' ages are as follows:

Yusei: 24

Akiza: 22

 **0.0.0**

Moonlight seeped in through parted drapes, bathing the room in velvety shadows. The stars shone like a vast array of diamonds against the rich, velvety sky.

The moonlight cast a soft glow over Akiza's face, tinting her hair a rich, glowing auburn.

Moonlight reflected in the brilliant, electric blue of his eyes. She was gorgeous in the moonlight, and desire stirred his blood.

She noticed her husband watching her, his eyes grazing the curves of her body.

His eyes roamed over her shapely body as she lay next to him on the bed. The moonlight illuminated her exposed flesh, tingeing it a delicate shade of blue.

She gazed up at him through lowered lashes as she fingered the satin hem of her gown.

He dipped his head and nuzzled into her neck, his stubble prickling her skin. His voice was little more than a husky whisper as he pulled her close and sought her lips.

She moaned softly, his rough stubble prickling her skin.

She moaned and wiggled under him.

She tasted sweet, like roses.

Her pulse quickened as he rose over her and captured her lips in a slow, gentle kiss. His kiss began softly, slowly gaining passion.

In a whisper, his lips touched her silken, auburn hair, his heart beating as wildly as her own. He held her close with one arm while the other slid up her side, following the curve of her hips and waist.

He buried his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling her sweet fragrance and nuzzling her smooth skin.

She blushed when his sultry, crystal blue eyes met hers.

The sapphire blues of his eyes were even more dangerously sexy with a trace of five o'clock shadow on his cheek, and resistance seemed futile.

Her stomach clenched as she groaned in pleasure. "Yusei…" Akiza wriggled under his firm grasp as she pushed him away in mild protest. "I have to work early in the morning you know,"

Sliding his arm around her waist, he drew her closer. Yusei chuckled as he brushed his lips — and just a hint of teeth — along the nape of her neck, nipping lightly, her pulse fluttering wildly beneath his lips. "I know."

Very deliberately, he moved his other hand up to cup her cheek. Lightly he rubbed her cheekbone with his thumb.

Leaning down, he pressed feathery soft kisses into the sensitive curve of her throat. He pressed a gentle, closed-mouth kiss to her lips then feathered little kisses across her cheeks.

The depths of his eyes sparkled with amusement laced with the fire of love. "Goodnight."

He rolled over onto his side, his back against hers.

A subtle rosy flush crawled up her neck to settle on her cheeks. Hazel colored eyes widened in the darkest of night.

 _Good night indeed…_

 **The End**


	8. Coffee Break

**FaithShipping Moments**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not in any shape or form own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or any of the other characters or references related to the franchise. All rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's belong to Kazuki Takahashi, 4K Media Inc., or to those who created it.

 **Author's Note:** This story is for a random collection of FaithShipping one-shots, both CANON and AU, rated T for Teen.

 **A/N:** Candace (Candy) and the twins are OC characters that I created, all rights belong to me.

* * *

 **Coffee Break**

* * *

The characters' ages are as follows:

Yusei: 24

Akiza: 22

Candace: 21

 **0.0.0**

" _Sir_ , _sir_ …" The receptionist repeated as she tapped her pen against the tablet. Brown leather gloves rested atop the wooden counter in front of her. The raven-haired Duelist sighed and glanced over his shoulder. "You have to make an appointment, sir."

Yusei drew in a deep breath and then exhaled slowly, his palms pressed flat against the countertop.

Striking blue eyes met baby blue ones. She tucked a lock of frizzy hair behind her ear as she asked impatiently, "What's the child's name, sir?"

"Huh…?" _Well,_ _ **that's**_ _a new one…_ His azure eyes widened in surprise then quickly narrowed again as he scanned the background.

"Sir, you do realize that Dr. Fudo is going on her lunch break soon?"

He peered at her from the corner of his eye. _**Yeah**_ _, that's kinda why I came…_

Yusei raised a brow. He couldn't help but noting that her curly blond hair was pinned in an even frizzier mess atop of her head.

She was wearing an over-sized green turtleneck over a black mini-skirt. Her legs were clad in black tights that clung to her shape, covered by a pair of dark, rumpled leather boots.

He cast a glance around the room and gave a small cough. "Ahem…" Yusei looked a little uncomfortable, his gaze shifting to the row of cabinets behind her.

"I didn't know that I had to make an appointment to see my, uh…" He whispered to himself with a hushed undertone as his eyes swept across the tiled floor. Calm, composed azure eyes met crystal blues ones, emphasizing the last word. "… _wife_."

Flipping through a stack of papers, the receptionist looked up at him. Her baby blue eyes widened as her large, red square glasses fell to the edge of her nose.

Her eyes swept across the hallway and landed on a closed door mounted with an engraved plaque that read: Akiza Fudo, M.D.

She looked at the raven-haired Duelist standing in front of her then the door and back as she stuttered, "You mean Mrs. Fudo as in…"

Giggles, followed by commotion, came from the corner of the room. "That's Fudo Yusei, the _King of Turbo of Duels_!"

Her jaw dropped as she put two and two together and uttered, "Oh… _crap_."

"Okay, that was _totally_ unprofessional…" Her cheeks reddened as she glanced up and threaded her fingers through her frizzy hair. "I am so, _soo_ sorry."

His azure eyes landed on an identical pair of twins as they bounced up and down excitedly.

"Hush, hush." The mother scolded her two little girls for misbehaving. "It's not nice to point at someone."

The little blue-eyed girls wore matching lilac colored, pinafore dresses, with white dress shoes. Their ebony hair was done in pigtails, complete with lavender bows.

"So," Yusei walked over towards them. He stooped down, his fingertips grazing the tiled floor so that he was eye level with the little girls. "Are two little ladies Duelists?" He smiled as they clung to the hem of their mother's dress. "I can give you some tips if you like,"

Yusei glanced up towards their mother. She nodded her head in approval. They exchanged glances and looked at him with round blue eyes. "Yes, please!"

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

Akiza traced her finger along the faint shadows below her eyes as she gazed in the mirror. Truth be told, she looked far from perfect. Her was mussed and her makeup was off just a pinch.

And she knew _exactly_ who to blame.

She let her head droop into her palms, one elbow propped against her desk. Akiza stifled yet another yawn as her long eyelashes fluttered shut.

Her eyes snapped open, hearing a knock on the door. "Ma'am, Mr. Fudo is here."

"I heard that you met my husband," Akiza sat up straight in her chair. "My patients are all a chatter."

"A thousand apologies, ma'am," Candace backed out the doorway, still bowing.

"It's Akiza, Candace. I thought we'd gotten past all that formal Dr. Fudo stuff," Akiza chided as Candace backed out the door.

Yusei watched the door swing shut behind her. "That must be the new girl, huh?"

"Yeah," Akiza sighed and threaded her fingers through her hair. "What I'm going to do with that girl?"

"I dunno." Yusei leaned against the doorframe, one foot propped against the wall. He leaned back, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth. "Just thought that you could use a little pick-me-up, so I brought you something,"

She arched a pencil-thin brow at him. "What … _trouble_?"

"Oh, you know, just the usual." _...Peppermint Mocha._ He smirked at her one arm tucked behind his back. "Sleep well?"

Akiza held up a mirror as she tucked an errant strand of hair back into her bun. "Thanks to you I couldn't sleep _at all_ last night."

She could read his patronizing amusement, the curiosity flitting across his expression as he lazily shrugged his shoulders then quipped, "My bad."

The corner of his mouth quirked up and her breath caught in her throat. Her cheeks turned a pretty pink hue as she stole a glance at her reflection. She cursed herself mentally as she pretended to primp her hair. _Perhaps if I just gave in then I wouldn't be in_ _ **this**_ _predicament..._

His blue eyes were bright and seductive as he pulled a dark, chocolaty drink out that he had hidden behind his back. He raised a brow and took a sip of the drink as he mussed, "In that case, don't mind if I help myself."

A look of utter disbelief crossed her face as she realized what he was up to. Yusei chuckled and sat down on the corner of her desk.

He raised a dark brow further, his azure eyes twinkling with humor. She drew in a sharp breath, warmth crawling up her neck again.

His blue eyes deepened in intensity as he leaned in, his husky voice a husky whisper. "You are beautiful but your lipstick is smeared."

Her shoulders tightened and her breath hitched. _And I have_ _ **you**_ _to blame..._

Ever so slowly, he reached up to trace his thumb across the fullness of her lower lip. His eyes flickered shut as he tilted his head and leaned in to kiss her.

His eyes popped open when she pulled back from the kiss and snatched the drink out of his hand, leaving a dazed look on his face. Her lips wrapped around the straw as she walked away and muttered, "You're lucky that I love you."

 **The End**


	9. Twins?

**FaithShipping Moments**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not in any shape or form own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or any of the other characters or references related to the franchise. All rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's belong to Kazuki Takahashi, 4K Media Inc., or to those who created it.

 **Author's Note:** This story is for a random collection of FaithShipping one-shots, both CANON and AU, rated T for Teen.

* * *

 **Twins?**

* * *

The characters' ages are as follows:

Yusei: 25

Akiza: 23

Jack: 26

Luna: 18

Leo: 18

 **0.0.0**

"Akiza, can I touch your belly?"

Akiza glanced down at her belly. Her very pregnant belly. _What is it with people wanting touch my belly?_ _ **Yes**_ _, I'm_ _ **41 weeks pregnant**_ _and_ _ **past**_ _ **due**_ _._

Yusei sat beside Akiza as she lay sprawled out on the sofa, his arm curled around her shoulders. _Oh,_ _great…_ He felt the resistance in her body and looped his arms around her, pulling her even closer.

Akiza pressed her lips together grimly. "Sure, why not~." _I might well give in and a hang a sign around my neck that says, 'rub for good luck'…_

Tentatively, Luna reached out and placed a hand on her swollen belly.

He drew in a deep breath as he watched them interact from over her shoulder. _I know that that the twins are just curious, but Akiza_ _ **hates**_ _ **it**_ _when people want to touch her pregnant belly._

He mentally rolled his eyes. _Scratch that._ _Akiza hates being touched by other people_ _ **in general**_ _. Unless it's me…_

Luna smiled, as she rubbed her hand in small circles on her belly. Her teal pigtails bobbing up and down as she nodded. "Do you know if it will be a boy or girl?"

Akiza glanced up at Yusei from the corner of her eye, searching for an answer. He gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze as she sank back into the circle of his arms as they replied in perfect unison, "No."

"You sure it isn't twins?"

"Leo!" Luna scolded her brother.

Leo glanced towards his twin sister who was standing next to him. "What?" He shrugged his shoulders with an air of indifference then added, "It looks like Akiza swallowed a watermelon,"

Jack walked into the room holding a delicate white teacup, trimmed with gold, in his hand. He slipped down gracefully on the opposite end of the sofa. "Oh, she swallowed more than that," Jack chuckled and then slowly brought the gold-rimmed teacup to his lips.

Leo's lips curled. " _Ewww_ …"

Yusei glared and swallowed hard, his azure eyes narrowing to black. _He really didn't just say_ _ **that**_ _…_

Akiza's brow twitched as she squeezed herself into the crook of Yusei's arm, squishing him. _Okay…_ _ **oww**_ _._ Bright blue eyes narrowed, peering down at her a silent moment of understanding passing between them.

"No, we're _not_ having twins."

"How come you guys don't know if it's a boy or girl yet?"

Yusei exchanged a serious and a befuddled glance with his wife. "I, uh… hmph." Yusei paused still thinking through his answer.

Jack took another sip of his tea, amusement flickering in the depths of his amethyst colored eyes from above the rim of the porcelain mug as he drawled, "Knowing Yusei and Akiza, they probably think it's more romantic to wait to find out the gender of the baby."

 _Huh._ _Maybe Jack Atlas wasn't so_ _ **dense**_ _after all…_

Leo fidgeted around, scraping his shoe on the floor. "I don't get it…"

Akiza sat up and glared at him, she kicked him hard – in the leg. His teacup tipped, pouring the orange-brown liquid down the front of his once-white, perfect trench-coat.

Yusei raised an amused brow at the annoying blonde. _Uh-oh. Perfect timing~._

Jack's violent colored-eyes crinkled into narrow slits as he glared at the unsightly blemish. " _Bloody_ _hell_ , woman!"

He smirked at Jack with an amused glint in his eyes. _And that's what you get for messing with a hormonally imbalanced woman…_

Akiza glared Jack into silence, then turned her scowl on her not-so-innocent, blue-eyed husband. "What? I didn't say anything!" She elbowed her darling husband sharply in the ribs causing him to jump a mile. _**Cripes!**_ _Ouchy five hundred…_

"O-Oww… okay, that one kind of hurt." Grumbling beneath his breath, he edged away from her, folding his arms tightly across his chest.

The corner of Jack's mouth curled up in a smirk as his violent colored-eyes roved over him.

Yusei muttered a mild oath under his breath as he sank back onto the couch. _Looks like I'm_ _ **still**_ _in the doghouse…_

 **The End**


End file.
